


Recipe

by OwlFlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Poetry for Eos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlFlight/pseuds/OwlFlight
Summary: A quick musing on Weskham Armaugh. What happens to a dream realized?





	Recipe

Here’s a recipe.   
Two parts kindness.  
Three parts memory.  
One part bitterness.

Stir in a dream  
realized, of  
warm waters, good food,  
competence.

Nowhere is it stated that dreams accomplished  
result in happiness.

Garnish with the minced remnants of  
An older dream.

(Brothers perched around the fire  
Laughter  
Determination  
Hope.)

Subtract two parts.

There are still stomachs  
That need to be filled.  
There is still a world  
That needs recipes. 

The kitchen is open.  
There’s work to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a spur of inspiration with little to no editing. I might come back and tinker with this.


End file.
